


It's Captain to you, Holmes.

by ShadowedPatience



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bottom Sherlock, Fluff, M/M, Military Kink, Military Ranks, Military Uniforms, Riding Crops, Sherlock Plays the Violin, Top John, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowedPatience/pseuds/ShadowedPatience
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John finds out about Sherlocks military kink as well as admitting to his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Captain to you, Holmes.

Sherlock stood slowly composing his violin, for the past few months he had been very curious about John’s military background. He’d often acted like a solider during the times they were running around London together. He was looking out the window while playing a soft melody waiting for his beloved companion to return from work. Sherlock hated the few days john had to go to work; he found it so boring without him. He was sure they could be doing much better things. Snuggling on the couch watching crap telly was probably his favourite choice at the moment.

He had drifted off into a small trance playing one of John’s favourite songs on his violin; he had learned how to play it especially for their second year anniversary. He was so lost in playing he didn’t see the taxi arrive; he didn’t hear the door open. Sherlock didn’t even notice John standing in the doorway humming along to “Sweet Child O’ Mine” by Guns and Roses. John dint say anything, instead he just stood and watch Sherlock adsorbed into the sweet sound of the melody he was producing.

It was moments like this John had come to love about Sherlock, the simple moments when Sherlock was only thinking about one thing, completely oblivious to his surroundings, just enjoying the peace which came to mind when he was truly at ease. John had concluded that it was when he was the only thing that was in the geniuses mind. That thought alone made Johns stomach do flips. John cleared his throat, Sherlock whipped round startled but soon relaxed as he seen john standing in the doorway. Sherlock nervously brought down his violin and held it close, ever so slightly flustered that John had heard him play while he was so lost in the tranquillity of his mind.

“That was, that was bloody brilliant, Sherlock.” John said softly, stepping closer to the detective.

“Really? Emm, I mean, t-thank you.” “It gets better every time I hear you play it,” John smiled at Sherlock who grinned in return before putting down his violin and turning to face John.

John reached out to the detective pulling him into a warm embrace, carefully placing a kiss onto the detective’s lips. Sherlock kissed back wrapping his arms around John’s shoulders.

“I missed you” He murmured, pressing his lips against Johns neck “I’ve been so bored” John chuckled quietly to himself, pulling himself away from the detective.

“Well sorry Sherlock, you’re just going to have to be even more bored tonight, I’m going out with some friends from the army tonight,” Sherlock pouted.

He wanted John to stay here with him, after all John did belong to him. He’d told him that multiple times but something sparked in Sherlock’s mind, maybe if he went along John would open up to him about his military life and maybe just maybe john would put his uniform on again just for him. Sherlock wasn’t proud to admit it but the one thing he wanted to see more than anything in the world was John standing in front of him dominating him while dressed in the very same uniform he had stashed away in the box under his bed.

He once went snooping it and found it, the smell of desert air still fresh even after years of John ignoring it. Sherlock wasn’t even going to question how he came to keep it with him. But he was glad John did. He knew it was risky, he knew John was still traumatised but he hoped that he might forget about if it was to please him. “Oh sod it” Sherlock thought.

“John?” He spoke out

“What is it Sherlock?” came the reply from the kitchen, when John had wandered through there eluded him.

“Can I come with you tonight, please?” He asked softly John was shocked and pleased, he had been wanting to introduce Sherlock to his friends for a while but he hadn’t wanted to push Sherlock into it.

He smiled and came back into the living room with two mugs of tea and handed one to his lover.

“Of course you can come” John beamed “It’ll be great, but, are you sure?”

Sherlock smiled and nodded at John before leaning in and gently kissing his forehead. “Well go get changed then” John told him politely sipping at his tea,

“We leave in an hour and you need to shower.” Sherlock scowled before retreating to the bathroom, while John took a seat smiling to himself as he waited for Sherlock.

~An hour later~

Sherlock sat beside John, wishing he hadn’t worn his purple shirt. The pub was stuffy, it smelled and the beer didn’t taste good, the shirt made him look fantastic, and he knew john loved it, but it was embarrassing to admit the small patches of sweat forming.

But none of that mattered and he could see how happy John was reminiscing about the times that weren’t too bad on service. He sipped at his water while he watched John take a sip of his pint; he was being mush more careful with his drink than the other times.

Sherlock was hardly paying attention until John squeezed his knee. He raised an eyebrow questionably.

“Sherlock, they guys asked you sometime.” He said with a smile. “Oh oh yes, sorry, wasn’t em wasn’t paying attention, what was it?”

“How’d you get John to be your fuck buddy? Even at war he never looked at a guy that way,”

Sherlock raised an eyebrow and looked at John who was currently trying not to choke while flipping the man off.

A smirk played his lips as he went to answer.

“No, don’t” John interrupted “this faggot here just wants to get off at the thought of you and I’m not having it.”

John’s voice had a playful yet dominating tone, the group erupted in pointless laughter and the subject soon changed to embarrassing the doctor with almost anything they could, most of them from rather odd army situations.

One story however intrigued Sherlock more than the others when it came to embarrassing the doctor. It seemed to be that john had a small kink for military ranking. The fact a few boys had noticed John awkwardly becoming hard when a female solider called him captain much more often than doctor.

John sheepishly looked over to Sherlock, blushing and smiling a small apology, Sherlock just grinned at him.

The night moved on quickly more stories more pints and some very badly out of tune singing, John and Sherlock finally got home too 221B Baker street. John wasn’t even tipsy, he’d managed to keep himself to tow and a half pints for the night, Sherlock was impressed to say the least; usually John would become pissed beyond belief.

“C’mon Sherlock, let’s just call it tonight, I’m too tired to even make tea for myself.” The pair headed to bed, Sherlock was just a tired as John and was thoroughly in need of some sleep. The pair stripped down, got into Sherlock’s bed and cuddled up close soon becoming a tangle of limbs.

 

_~The next day~_

 

John woke up feeling strangely refreshed. He sat up rolling his neck softly to relax the sti

ff muscles, much to his surprise when he stretched instead of finding an empty space next to him, he found Sherlock and his thick mess of curls just lying there watching him. “Emm, morning?” John questioned not quite fully awakened. Sherlock smiled, wrapping his arms around John’s waist and pulling him closer cuddling into the ex-soldiers muscular frame. John smiled; he’d take that as a good morning.

“You seemed to have fun last night, Sherlock” John said quietly running his hands through the detective’s soft curls.

Sherlock gave a soft moan “Yeah, it was rather un-boring. I would never have guessed you had a kink for military rank, captain."

Sherlock practically purred the last part, and smiled into John upon hearing his breath hitch at the mention of his rank. Sherlock looked up and watched John, his breathing had become ever so slightly deeper and not to mention his cheeks were burning a rather bright red.

“So, is it just the rank or is it the whole dominating thing, or is the uniform as well?” “S-Sherlock,” John stuttered “why, why does it matter?” “Well...” He purred “I would really like to see you in that uniform.”

He rushed the last part ever so slightly but John had heard him, a small smirk appeared on his lips even though his checks became a deeper shade of red. He also noted that Sherlock’s cheeks had become ever so slightly flushed.

“Is that why you came last night?” John asked a hint of playfulness in his voice. Sherlock didn’t answer.

“It was wasn’t it?” John chuckled, “all you had to do was ask Sherlock.”

Sherlock looked up briefly seeing the laughter in John’s eyes and smiled knowing the whole thing hadn’t gone terribly wrong.

“I’ll put it on for you, one day.” He smiled at Sherlock He pulled Sherlock up and kissed him ever so gently “But that doesn’t mean that I’m going to go easy on you.”

Sherlock’s eyes widened. Did John really just say that to him? Sherlock wasn’t paying any attention to the fact John had slowly began to trail kisses down his slim frame. A gasp escaped his lips as john hand gently stroked his semi-hard erection though his boxers.

“J-John” He whispered softly John smiled softly at Sherlock before leaning into him, pressing his chest into Sherlock making sure he could feel his increasing heart race, all the detective could do was moan his name, but he was cut short when john whispered something.

“It’s Captain to you”

Sherlock to groaned loudly, he let his hands wander over John’s chest, gently caressing his nipples, nipping them softly causing John own arousal to grow. Sherlock pulled back, the pleasure coming from John rubbing him from his boxers was nearing an unbearable standard. Thankfully John noticed and pulled Sherlock’s silk boxers off and tossed them to the floor. His erection already dripping softly with precum. John leaned forward, pressing his lips onto the tender spot on Sherlock’s neck which happened to be just under his ear where the jaw met the neck. He dragged his tongue across it savouring the moans that escaped Sherlock’s half swollen lips.

“J-Captain, please” Sherlock moaned softly, John had deliberately forgotten about his erection while he assaulted the sensitive spot on his neck.

John had now resorted to leaving butterfly kisses along his jaw, before retreating to the same spot and sucking it, proud at the fact he was making Sherlock’s toes curl in pure pleasure. He didn’t need to see it to know it was happening, the moans escaping Sherlock’s mouth was proof enough. Sherlock was begging now, he needed John to touch him he was throbbing with pleasure.

He dragged his hands down Johns chest still surprised how toned he was years after he had returned from Afghanistan. Sherlock gave a sharp tug and John’s erection came free, a deep groan came from John as he wrapped his hand around John’s thick manhood. He began to stroke John, the tips of his fingers brushing over the sensitive skin. More and more groans came from John as he continued to tease him.

Sherlock however was caught off guard when he felt Johns own hand wrap around his delicate member which twitched gently at Johns touch. Both men soon became lost in lust at the pleasure each one was giving the other, it was beginning to get to much for Sherlock he knew he couldn’t last longer and judging but the smirk on Johns lips as he moaned Sherlock’s name into his neck, he knew as well.

“John, please” Sherlock groaned,

Quick nips to his neck and it was over for Sherlock, he threw his head back in pure pleasure and he let his seed spill over Johns hand and himself. John swiftly followed seeing Sherlock go over the edge tipped him over as well, cumming hard onto Sherlock’s naval, the rest slowly trickling over Sherlock’s weak grasp as they took a moment to absorb the post orgasmic bliss. John collapsed next to the detective and pulled him close almost immediately afterwards, and with the few short breaths he had left he whispered to Sherlock. “I thought I told you to call me Captain.”

 

* * *

 

 

John stood in his bedroom after he had pulled out his old uniform; it was currently sitting on the bed, staring at him. It’d had been just over a month since Sherlock had asked to see him in it, and it had taken all this time for him even to pull it out, he wasn’t that bothered by it if he was to be completely honest, it had just taken him all this time for him to work out what he was suppose to do with it. He knew Sherlock was downstairs submerged in some peculiar case, he was beginning to lose focus on it, John could tell by how agitated he was, maybe it was the fact he hadn’t had sex with John for almost over a week and less likely because he was actually struggling with it. Sighing contently to himself as he slipped off his jumper hoping Sherlock wouldn’t notice he’d taken his riding crop the other day.

Sherlock cursed under his breath, he just couldn’t find the vital link in the case, there had to be a link, he was sure of it, but he just couldn’t see it. It bothered him highly. Sherlock let out a frustrated sigh and buried his hands in his soft curls. He groaned again his hands tightening around his locks in utter frustration. Lestrade would be round soon and he hadn’t made any process, he blamed it on John for introducing him to sex. He was so engrossed in his thoughts he didn’t hear John approach him. John was surprised; usually Sherlock didn’t get like this over a case.

He needed a break.

Slowly he approached Sherlock trying his best and using all his military training to be as quiet as possible. John had to admit there was a small thrill that came back when he put his uniform on. Except this thrill was a different one. Rather than facing the danger of death, he could barely contain his excitement of what he had planned for Sherlock. Ever so gently John raised the riding crop and ran it along the back of Sherlock’s neck; he let the cold leather bring Sherlock back to reality. The minute it had touched his neck, Sherlock had become fully alert, he stiffened noticeable in his chair.

“John?” His voice suddenly vulnerable.

“I told you, it’s Captain.” John smiled to himself when he heard Sherlock breath intake sharply.

He trailed the riding crop down Sherlock’s back it, watching his back arch when he stopped just above the base of his back. “Now, in front of the couch, on your knees” John instructed his voice stern but slightly playful. Sherlock stood; he looked over his shoulder only to see John looking unimpressed. It was almost sinful, John look unimaginably sexy in uniform.

“Do that again, and you’ll regret it. Eyes to the floor Sherlock, and before I forget, you will not speak unless I give you permission, understood?” John demanded Sherlock flustered a moment, didn’t John realise this was his darkest desire, even a genius need some time to come to terms with this.

“I said, understood?” The tone was harsh but the smirk he said it made chills run up Sherlock’s spine. Sherlock couldn’t bring himself to speak so only nodded a yes to John whimpering ever so slightly. “

Push the coffee table out of the way, hands behind you”

Steadily, doing his best to avoid eye contact with John he pushed the coffee table out of the way and knelt down in front of the couch, holding his hands behind his back. The position he was in made him vulnerable. Very vulnerable. And it did nothing to help the fact his cock was straining hard against the silk boxers John had bought him. His breath fluttered softly as John approached him, boots knocking heavily on the wooden floors.

It took all self control that Sherlock had not to look up at John when he appeared in front of his, crotch at eye level. Sherlock squeezed his eyes shut hoping to avoid temptation but there was no use, John smacked the riding crop down on Sherlock’s hip, making him cry out sharply. John pulled the crop up Sherlock’s body, making sure that the path ended just below his chin. John added a little pressure and Sherlock’s head titled up to look at him.

“You may not moan, and you may not come without my permission, clear?” John purred softly “Remember, red, everything stops”

“Captain...” Sherlock said softly

“That’s an order, solider,” The wink John gave him then made him shudder.

Sherlock was trembling, ever so slightly. He had concluded it was down to sheer adrenalin and excitement.

“Unbutton your shirt. Now”

Without hesitation Sherlock obeyed, he unbuttoned the tight purple shirt and pulled it from his trousers. He wasn’t paying any attention to anything other than John. The sound of his voice when he was acting as captain gave Sherlock the desperate need to rut against his boxers.

They were becoming beyond tight. It was almost torture, but Sherlock was finding it somewhat pleasurable. John tugged at the shirt pulling it down to reveal Sherlock’s broad shoulders; even though he was thin his shoulders always looked strong. Sherlock’s milky skin contrasted highly with the black shirt he was wearing, it made the fact Sherlock’s skin was clear and free of any blemishes and freckles too noticeable.

Well, that was a lie; John new at the base of Sherlock’s spine and also on the bridge of his nose was clustered of very light freckles. The smirk came to John easily; thank god Sherlock couldn’t see it.

Sherlock was nervous, more so than normal. He wanted this, god did he want this but there was just that small silver of anticipation, it would creep in at the back of his mind and he would try to ignore it, but this time it was just too much.

“Relax your shoulders solider” John’s voice was soft as he ran a hand into Sherlock curls,

“Yes Captain.” The soft tug at Sherlock curls to pull his head back; causing his back to arch just a little took away the feeling of nerves and replaced them with pure lust for John. Sherlock could feel the cool leather along his shoulders, Johns grip on his hair never loosed but held him there in place, as if he was about to be punished. Sherlock let out a loud moan trying to imagine what this would be like if John were to punish him.

John let the crop fall down Sherlock’s exposed spine until it met his shirt at his lower back. He smiled to himself, just a few more seconds of playful taunting and then he would have Sherlock screaming his name. Or trying not to, if he did he would be punished more.

John pulled the ridding crop back up and into the air, giving Sherlock’s hair a soft tug as a warning. John raised the crop slightly.

 _One...two..._ John counted slowly in his head.

Three.

The crop came down onto Sherlock’s shoulder.

_Crack._

Sherlock let out a quite whimper biting down on his lips in all attempt to obey his captains orders.

The pain that surged through his body was met with the powerful lust that came every time John was in uniform.

_Crack_

_Crack_

_Crack_

Three more had whips across Sherlock’s shoulder made his head tilt back in excitement. He bit down on the inside of his cheek, his toes curling as his erection became more strained against the fabric of his boxers.

John continued the whipping, pausing now and again to let the pain cerep up slightly before starting again to deliver twice as much pleasure as before. He could tell Sherlock was close from the wet patch of precum that stained the front of his boxers and also by the fact that he had been reduced to a panting mess under Johns touch. John stopped suddenly between blows and was sure he could hear Sherlock moan quietly in disappointment.

“Did I say you could moan solider?” John commanded.

“N-no sir”

“I’ll let you off this time Holmes, but only this time.”

“Thank you sir...”

He lent down to press his lips to Sherlock’s temple as a reward but was stopped when the sound of footsteps could be heard pudding up the stairwell.

John froze momentarily as Lestrade bounded through the door.

He took one look at the pair and his mouth fell open.

**Author's Note:**

> I do plan on posting another chapter, promise, cant just leave you guys hanging, i just couldn't resist doing this, sorry xD


End file.
